This invention relates generally to the forming of wax patterns to be used to form objects, such as golf club heads, as via a lost wax and head casting process; and more particularly, it concerns a method that ensures the thin-walled dimensional integrity of thus formed golf club heads, as by precision formation of the wax pattern.
Currently, golf club heads, as for example "metal wood" hollow heads, are formed to have extremely thin walls, for reasons which include desired enlargement of such heads, facilitating the accurate striking and driving of golf balls. However, the production of such thin-walled heads is made difficult by the fact that inaccuracies in wall thickness, occurring for example during wax pattern formation, lead to cracking and failure of the heads upon repeated high velocity impact with golf galls. There is need for improvements in wax pattern formation methods which will overcome such problems and difficulties.